


True Lie

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Deception, Double betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Maybe triple betrayal, Realization, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: It had been a mission, to be with Loki and play being in love with him to gain information from him for SHIELD. But when Tony wants to end things, Loki's reaction... surprises him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 222





	True Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhodee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/gifts), [flowing_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/gifts).



> This a prompt both **Flowing_River** and **Rhodee** gave me on tumblr from [this prompt list](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/632341854659198976), so here I am, making you both happy in one go 😋  
> Big thanks to **AmidnightDreary** for helping out ❤️
> 
> “I want you to stop touching me.”

It had been a mission.

Loki looked as good as always, his haughty face and his eyes so startling bright and green, that Tony couldn’t stop staring. He wasn’t supposed to keep wanting to look at Loki. He wasn't supposed to keep _wanting_ Loki. 

The Avengers had got enough information about the Aesir — now that Loki trusted Tony fully and didn’t shy from sharing his secrets anymore. Not when Tony had so wonderfully sneaked his way into Loki’s heart and seduced him with words and softness that spoke of forgiveness which he hadn’t meant — _then_ he had meant it and now here he was.

Soon, there would be a war against Asgard and Loki would be torn by wanting revenge on Tony and the Avengers, wanting revenge on Asgard for what they’d done to him, and trying to protect his old home. Tony knew it. He knew Loki so well as if they had known each other for centuries because they were so scarily similar in so many aspects; it had been easy to guess how it would be the easiest for him to lure Loki in.

_Bait him and challenge him._

Loki was attracted to challenges like bees went for honey.

It had helped to see Loki as nothing more than a science project. Tony was no stranger to seducing people to get what he wanted. He seduced people with his body, with his words, with his wealth. He had everything one could offer to a person; people loved him when they had hated him a second ago because he made them feel so special.

Tony knew how to do it.

Everyone simply wished to be listened to, nobody wanted to feel _excluded_ and Tony gave good advice. He made jokes when he thought the situation called for it.

And Loki, tricky Loki, was so simple to look through and his hard shell had crumbled so fast when Tony had _listened_. And then sassed him like there was no tomorrow, made Loki feel as if there was a light at the end of his tunnel. Tony made himself into Loki’s torch and he'd been so proud of that.

 _Months_ , he’d invested months into this farce.

Only that he couldn’t say any longer whose farce this was.

“I want you to stop,” Tony said when Loki got closer to him.

It stopped Loki dead in his tracks. Confusion crept over his face.

“Stop what, mínn svass?”

 _Now or never_. “I want you to stop touching me.” He licked his lips, feeling himself crack on the insides when he saw Loki’s disbelief. “In fact, I want you to stop to be here all together.”

“Do you.?” Loki’s voice was a purr.

Tony— was confused. This wasn’t supposed where Loki went all soft on him. This was the part where Loki was supposed to be enraged and tick off—

“I don’t think you mean that,” Loki continued and his voice was as soft as velvet and Tony wanted nothing more than to let himself be ensnared by it.

“I do.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Loki laughed softly.

And it was even more confusing because it didn’t sound like his mad laughter or where he’d pull out his knife in a second and stab Tony with it. _No._ Loki sounded as if he was having fun with him — as if he was sitting on the punchline.

Madly enough, it angered Tony. Stupidly enough it also made him feel exhilarate that Loki was not doing as he was supposed to act. It was what had made the time with him so enjoyable, that in every and any situation, Loki simply went out of his way to prove what a bag of cats he was. It was almost rude.

“I never liked you.” Tony waited with hold breath for Loki to react. “In fact, I didn’t even enjoy the time with you.”

“Oh, you didn’t?” Loki still sounded _amused_. He was tall, he was in his best leathers, and Tony knew where Loki had his knives. And he _sounded amused_ that Tony wanted him to stop.

“I used you.”

There still was no change in Loki’s reaction. He only looked at Tony as if he was waiting for him to say his piece.

It was _maddening_ how curious it made Tony, to see how far he could keep going before Loki would snap. It made no sense, it fucking didn’t, but he loved playing with people because so often, that was the only time they showed their true colours to him.

“I wanted to exploit your knowledge on Asgard because you guys are a threat to this planet.” And Tony felt so calm as he said it.

Here he was, in the confrontation of his nightmares but—

It only felt like a game. Only that Tony couldn’t say whether he was the cat or the mouse in it.

He couldn’t say if Loki was a cat or a panther waiting for his prey patiently. Because nobody was _smiling_ when you told them that they’d been used.

“SHIELD is going to wage a war on you.”

“Is that all?” Loki tilted his head.

“Is that _all_?” Tony repeated in disbelief. He needed to sit down. “I tell you that I used you and you say, _Is that all_? Loki, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I do.”

Tony was at a loss for words. This was unprecedented.

“Did the cat get your tongue?” Loki asked.

Tony only shook his head. “Yes?”

“Wonderful.” Loki sighed dramatically and then he was at Tony’s eye height. “Then you can listen to me now, Anthony.”

“I—”

Loki arched his brow and suddenly, Tony found himself without a voice.

And scarily enough, he didn’t feel _scared._

“When you said you want me to stop touching you, you lied. When you told me that you want me to stop being here all together, you lied _again.”_ Loki’s voice hadn’t changed from its softness and Tony looked at him, stared and could only _listen._ “It was no lie that you used me and that is where I take my amusement from. Because you might have used me to incite war on a realm I gave up on, but you lie when you say you don’t want me here.”

Tony gaped at Loki.

Not like he could do much more but— _what the fuck._

“You’re not a good liar, Anthony Stark.” 

_Oh, really?_ He felt his cheeks heat up at Loki’s words but he refused to break eye contact. 

Loki continued gently. “You haven’t lied to me for a while now, Stark. The only person you have lied to was yourself. Each kiss that you have given me and you told yourself that you didn’t want it, I sensed your falsehood. When you told me that you loved me, there was nothing but sincerity in your words.” 

_I didn’t lie,_ was on Tony’s tongue but he still couldn’t talk. Yet Loki raised his other brow as if he sensed his thoughts and was calling Tony’s lie out in silence. 

_You bastard,_ was Tony’s next thought because maybe Loki could sense that one too. But not happened. 

“You may talk again,” Loki said next. 

Tony’s throat tingled, then— “I _detest_ you,” he groaned. 

“Now that is closer to the truth.” Loki’s smile got impossibly wider. “Nonetheless, is that all that you have to say, mínn svass?”

Tony wasn’t sure. He felt like he needed to say something but he wasn’t sure _what_. Perhaps he should ask since when Loki knew– since when he’d decided to still play along though and _for what_? What had Loki to gain from this? From playing to _be with Tony?_

Perhaps that was what he should know. For his sake. 

“What advantage had it for you to stay with me?” 

“Mischief.” And Loki smiled so brilliantly at Tony that he _had_ to believe it. There was no _falsehood_ in his eyes and how in his element he looked. “It was fun and I _like you_ , Anthony Stark, do not doubt it. Otherwise I would have a long time ago called you out on your ruse and made you wish for something as sweet as mercy.” 

“Charming,” Tony said dryly. “So, what saved me from my certain death?” 

“The potential you bring with you.” Loki frowned at him. “You tried to play the god of mischief and where you failed, you opened the field for much greater chaos.” 

“How—” Tony narrowed his eyes and thought for a second. “Asgard,” he realised slowly. “The war.” 

“Indeed.” Loki chuckled. “Nothing brings greater chaos than war, and _two realms_ bidding against each other and the key players were brothers in arms? It only promises amazing opportunities to meddle with you lot.” 

That— was more comforting to hear than Tony had thought would be possible. “And you like me, huh?” 

“I never lied to you.” Loki tilted his head. “But I can lie _for you_ , if that’s what you wish?” 

Tony stopped breathing for a second. “What do you mean?” 

“It does seem to me as if you’re in need of someone who teaches you lying,” Loki purred, “and as if you are in need of more information when you wish to take Asgard down.” 

“Oh.” Tony licked his lips as his breath quickened. “And what—what do you want in return?” 

“I merely want to indulge in chaos and teach young minds.” 

“Hah!” Tony snorted but he leaned forward until his nose bumped against Loki’s. “Then teach me how to lie,” he agreed quietly.


End file.
